Fatherhood
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: AU. When Rouge forces Roger to take their son along overseas for a while, things go wild. Let's just say Gol D. Ace is a handful for the Jolly Roger Pirates and their captain. SoOutOfCharacter; Hiatus due to lack of muse.
1. Umm, surprise?

**Summary: AU and OOC. If given the chance, despite being a world-class criminal, Pirate King Gol D. Roger would have been an amazing father.**

**First One Piece Fic, so I hope this is good. I would appreciate some reviews, so I would know what I need to work on.**

**As for now, enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: You know, (for others who read my stories), I don't own Naruto, right? Yes? Well, that applies to One Piece as well. Although since Chappie 574, I believe Hiken No Ace-san is for grabs, ne? *giggles evily***

**xXx**

This was probably the oddest thing the four Jolly Roger Pirates have ever seen, and considering the circumastances, you would agree as well. Currently, the infamous nakama were shamefully hiding within the safe cover of some bushes and tree trunks. It had started with curiosity, on why their captain, who was none other than the Pirate King himself, always made a stop at Baterilla in South Blue every once in a while, sometimes for several weeks at a time. Roger always seem to go missing during that time, only reappearing to give the order that they were shipping off again. Now their determination to know lead them to their current location: bushes, as they watched their captain interact with a woman.

Oh who am I kidding, they were arguing!

Only Rayleigh seemed to know what was going on, for there was a look of held-in laughter on his face. Shanks looked thrown off, his straw-hat pulled down to his brow, whilst Buggy kept looking between the First-Mate and Crocus, who had the same look as the young red-haired apprentice.

"Is it just me," Shanks carefully started, trying to put the pieces together, "or is Captain Roger being bullied by a _woman_?" Rayleigh shook his head in slight disapproval, before answering, "Now that sounds too childish Shanks. It's more along the lines of... I don't know, bickering?" Crocus scoffed at that. "Bickering? Are you kidding me, Rayleigh? He doesn't even look like he's getting a word in!"

It was true, it didn't seem like Roger was even finishing his sentence as he tried to speak once more, only to get interrupted by the pretty red-haired woman **(1) **he seemed to be arguing with. But of course, it wasn't bullying! The renowned (more like infamous) Pirate King would never submit to such a thing! Complete nonsense!

...

Well, the four pirates and apprentices were able to pick out little bits of information and dialouge, but they had to admit, Roger himself was hardly speaking:

...

"For goodness sake, I already-!"

"Not another word, Gol D. Roger! I just spent 20 months carrying him around, now it's your turn. Besides, the last few that remained in Baterilla are starting to give a last good run through all women and children, it's not safe there either."

"And you think a pirate ship is better?"

"Better than an island occupied by Marines, who's going to be looking around for him in Oro Jackson? No one really knows he exists."

At that seven-letter word and the name of their ship, Buggy faintly perked up a bit as both Shanks and Crocus' attention piqued. Rayleigh kept that same expression on his face. Marines were here? Just what was Roger thinking?! To their surprise, Roger faintly gave a sort of defeated sigh, his head hanging for emphasis towards the pretty lady.

"Fine, I'll take him along." he gruffly agreed, sounding fairly disappointed as both he and the woman seemed to turn as if on queu towards the direction of the bushes. Thinking he had been discovered, Buggy freaked. "Captain Roger's going to scalp us!" he furiously whispered as he began to panic, causing Shanks and Rayleigh to calmly grab him quickly and cover his mouth. "Don't be stupid Buggy," the First-Mate scolded, the volume of his voice having been dropped to avoid detection, "he's not even coming this way." Rayleigh was right, for Roger had gone off to the opposite direction behind the woman, dragging his feet as if still bummed out. Deciding that risking the chance of getting caught once before was enough, Shanks, Buggy, Crocus and Rayleigh fell out of their hidden... bushes... and quickly made the trek back to Oro Jackson.

At first, like any other normal pirate, when one talks of 'taking him along', it's logical to think, 'New crewmember!' However...

Roger didn't come back until after an hour and a half, later. This time, unlike all the other times...

...

He came back with a child.

...

"Captain Roger," a random Jolly Roger pirate spoke up, the entire crew going dead silent upon seeing a freckled, cute little boy, no more than two and a-half, dozing on and off in the Pirate King's arms, "who is that kid?"

As if awaiting and dreading for that question to come up, Roger looked faintly hesistant, something so unbelievably rare for a fun-loving and loud person as himself.

What he said next caused nearly everyone in the Jolly Roger Pirates to very literally fall over, astounded.

"He's... my son."

_"NANI?!!!"_

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: I'm assuming Rouge has, well, red hair because of her name, rouge in french, meaning red.**

**Decided to give a One Piece fanfic a go, because I am currently infatuated with fatherly Roger, which is suprisingly almost nonexistant. First OP fic, so please, review and let me know how I did! (I usually only do Naruto ^.^;) Plus, I update according to the amount of feedback I get. If people review, then that means they liked it, right? So if you likey, please review!**

**Will also post chibi doodles of scenes from this fic, just like I do for another one, very soon! Link to my DeviantART account and the doodles will be in my profile, so check it out!**


	2. Sight to be seen

***falls over* Wow! People actually like this XD *is so happy***

**I like to check my reviews constantly, just in case a reader either corrects me or mentions something that sparks an idea. I was happy in the morning when I saw I got one review, but was astounded that when I came back from school, I got three more! 8D *is still happy***

**Enough talking! On with the chappie!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me, if it did, Blackbeard would DIE, Ace would live, and the Admirals (except Aokiji, he's a pretty good fella XD) would be chucked down a really big hole. BD *is shamelessly violent* XD**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXx**

"NANI?!"

Practically all the Jolly Roger Pirates shrieked, shocked as several fell off perched positions and face first into the wooden floors of the Oro Jackson. The commotion cause the little boy, whose freckled cheek was resting comfortably against the red fabric of Roger's coat collar, to wake with a start, looking around groggily. Every pirate froze at seeing the child awake, holding their breath, just waiting for shrill cries to start. To their surprise, the boy merely yawned tiredly, flopped his small forehead onto his father's shoulder, and dozed off again.

Silence filled the ship for a few moments...

"Well," Rayleigh started, being the only one who didn't scream out, "isn't he the perfect little boy?" Roger semi-glared, letting out a breath he too was holding. "Oh, ha ha ha." he sarcastically remarked as the rest of the Jolly Rogers got over their astonishment, only to pop out with endless questions and remarks.

"Who's the mother?"

"What's his name, Captain?"

"How long have you had him, Captain Roger?"

"What the heck is he doing here?"

"Aww, isn't he cute!"

"He has freckles!"

"Where did he get freckles from?"

"I want to hold him!"

Roger was surprised his son hadn't even twitched from the pouring comments, yet he tiredly raised his free hand, signaling the Jolly Roger Pirates to silence. They did, not wanting to risk a tangle with their wild captain. "First of all," he started, then stopped, taking in a huge breath of air before quickly finishing off, "None of your business, his name is Ace, for a while, because the wife said so, yes, he is, I realize that, from his mother, and no friggin way." With that already being said, Roger went into his private quarters and shut the door, leaving the rest just standing there like idiots, before the startingly quiet Buggy pointed at Rayleigh accusingly.

"You _knew_ didn't you, Rayleigh-san!?!" he loudly claimed, glaring at the now chuckling Dark King. "I might have known a few details," he admitted, "but trust me, I was just as shocked."

Before Buggy could loudly pitch any other thing in, the door to the Captain's Quarters reopened. The Jolly Roger pirates turned to see their captain come out, a sleeping Ace no longer resting in his arms. Roger breathed in deeply, as if mentally exhausted, which was really saying something. The Pirate King was never exasperated, even when he once fought against Vice-Admiral Garp and Whitebeard back to back, one day after the next. 'This kid might just test Roger's limit,' Crocus thought, amused, "now this will be a sight to see."

"Alright men!" Roger loudly declared, that signature D. grin back on his face. "Next island-!" before he could finish, however, faint cries began to lightly echo from the Captain's Quarters, causing the Pirate King to deflate considerably and go back into the room, beginning to tend to the toddler's needs as the rest of the crew proceeded to ready for leaving, held-in laughter written on their faintly red-tinted faces.

Yes, definitely a sight to see.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Actual story starts next chapter XD Next update most likely until around Thursday or so (I have a state exam DX), so please be patient until then! If I'm doing wrong on something, please review and tell! If you wish to see something occur, also tell me, and I'll fit it into the story, OK?**

**Until then! And please review! XD**


	3. Hiatus

On hiatus again...

My grandma died today, I can't do humor right now.

-ArAnCaR_No_6


	4. Giggle Fit

**D: I am so sorry for the wait!!! Grades were due, and I had to do a lot of work for English class (read 'Brave New World', do questions for all 18 chapters, do summaries for all 18 chapters, pick out 10 nouns, find them all over the book, copy them and the sentence it appears in with the page number, do a Vocabulary Journal Analysis (which means Analyze, evaluate, and do a conclusion for all 10 nouns) do a take-home essay for the book, and do reading quotations as well), as you can tell, it was incredibly ridiculous and exhausting. And don't get me started on Algebra *sigh***

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me, now, read the words again: DOES. NOT. BELONG. TO. ME. Everyone clear? Yes? No? In spanish! NO. ES. MIO. Yes? No? Whatever XD**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

Everyone aboard the Oro Jackson had to admit.

Ace was perhaps the most adorable toddler they've seen in a long time.

The two year-old was a curious little thing. As Roger gave out the orders to pull the anchor up and release the sails, the child was startingly still in his father's arms, a cute little smile on his face as he swivled his head constantly, looking here and there in interest as the Jolly Roger pirates obeyed. Once the legendary crew was several miles from Baterilla, Crocus asked the mllion-dollar question.

"When were you going to mention you had a little tyke, eh Roger?"

Silence consumed everyone, all turning to look at their Captain. The Pirate King, who did not seem very appreciative of being put out on the spotlight like that, gave a faint huff of exasperation, before mumbling something incoherent. "What was that, Captain?" Rayleigh asked, raising a hand to his ear for emphasis. Roger gave his first mate a look that seemed to be a cross between murderous intent, annoyance, and just plain tired of the whole thing. Putting the little boy down, the pirate captain straightened before answering. "Never, okay? Now will you let the friggin thing go?" Sensing that he was being completely serious about it, everyone let it go, occupying themselves with watching the cute little boy trail after random little objects that tumbled due to the rocking ship, his soft ringlets bouncing faintly. All the Jolly Roger pirates couldn't help but mentally 'aww' at the mini-version of their captain as he rushed to and fro, oh so very innocently and with great wonder.

Then the hand of complete irony decided to come around.

Right at that instant, a particularly rough wave hit the side of the Oro Jackson, making the great ship rock hard enough to cause several of the pirates on board to cling to the railings. But, they seemed to forget about the latest addition to their crew, who's feet slid out from under him, causing him to fall smack on his cute little freckled face. Everyone fell silent, gaping at Ace.

Instead of the little sobs that everyone expected, giggling came out from the toddler, his face a faint flushed red from the impact. Everyone let out a low breath, relieved that there wasn't an enormous commotion due to the accident. Ace merely stood back up, used his small hands to lift himself back up and off the ground, and resumed his chase of random rolling objects.

A simutaneous chorus of sighs of relief echoes throughout Oro Jackson, before sucking air back in in an attempt to stifle another healthy fit at the sight of their captain tailing after the curious toddler, making sure he did not tumble and get hit again.

"At least he's not too fussy." Crocus mumbled, just as Ace ran rather harshly into one of the numerous masts, only to start giggling when his father caught him before hitting the ground. Rayleigh gave a short laugh, "And the kid certainly is a D., I mean look at him, running into stuff without crying!" As if on queu, the toddler ran into another mast, except this time, it was a metal covered mast. It was also the one in particular that held up the main sail, which the crew decided to reinforce with three inches of steel after a battle with Shiki a while back nearly blew it off.

You all know where I'm heading.

Roger gaped as Ace collided sharply into it, silence engulfing the ship as they all stared at the two year-old. Little Ace blinked once, his light skin color growing flush due to the various impacts. Within a few seconds, he gave a light sniff, the threat of tears appearing.

Before anyone could say anything, Roger went into panic mode in response.

"Please don't cry please don't cry please don't cry!" the Pirate King repeated desperately under his breath, scooping the child in his arms as he looked around for some sort of distraction or help. As one can imagine, a father sacrifices everything for the sake of his kid, and that rule applied to Roger, whose eyes fell on a nearby crewmember as Ace began to cry.

"Crocus! Come and fix my child!" a sobbing little boy was held out to the bewildered ship's doctor, and some silence followed, " and it's a Captain's order!"

"Eh?! Roger, just cradle the kid!"

"Hahaha! I said it was a 'Captain's order', now you have to do it!"

"You basta-"

"No profanity with a child in toll!"

"WHAT?!"

Roger gave out one of his loud contagious laughter as Crocus rather reluctantly took the crying child from the Pirate King's outstretched arms. The look on his face said it all, he had no idea what to do. The ship doctor winced as Ace sucked some more air into his little lungs, his wailing increasing, a childish plea for some comfort.

"Well what do you want me to do?" he demanded, when the child's cries suddenly ceased. The entire crew stared at Ace, shocked at the sudden discontinue. The toddler's small face looked very slightly swollen due to the tears, his small reddish eyes, also in that condition due to the tears, were staring straight at Crocus, who just starred back. Silence echoed throughout the ship, once again.

The Jolly Roger pirates noticed that this was the quietest day on the Oro Jackson since the ship was built.

Suddenly, the little D. burst out laughing, pointing with great childish glee at Crocus' head in particular. The ship doctor stared at the once again giggling child, completely thrown off. He was even more confused, when the entire crew's eyes widened in realization, before joining the two year-old in a mad crackling fit. Even the usually serious Rayleigh was chuckling, smiles across every Jolly Roger pirate's face. Crocus still didn't understand.

"What are you la-?!" he stopped, everything clicking into place as he glared down at the trigger of it all, the little toddler, Gol D. Ace, who was still pointing and laughing at his head.

"Are you laughing at my hair**(1)** you little twerp?!"

**xXx**

**(1) For anyone who hasn't noticed, Crocus' hair looks weird, like half a flower glued to the back of his head XD That's what Ace is laughing at ^.^ Cute, ne?**

**As you can see, I decided to use Ace's actual birth surname, Gol, rather than Portgas, because when you think about it, he took his mother's because he was grateful to her for giving her life for his sake. In this story, however, he has both parents, so that changes things!**

**Once again, so sorry for the wait!**

**Review! Before Roger makes you take Ace! Although we all know you'll all gush over him anyway XD**


	5. HIATUSESES

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Just clearing that up.**

**Ugh, sorry, but another hiatus. Don't bother reviewing this, it'll be replaced with the actual chappie when it comes. My sister had finals due, so she was on the computer 24/7, I had no chance to type, plus, I had major writer's block DX Now that I got an idea and my sister finished her finals, my internet committed suicide, I swear, because the power cable for the modem burnt out, so I have to wait for the new free modem that's going to be sent in 3-5 days. AND, I have English, French, and Chemistry tests to do this week, and the California State Test is all next week, and stupid 'Aunt Flow' decided to be a total bitch and bust out her irregular visit on me in the middle of French! I was just sitting there, wondering why the hell my stomach hurt so much, I was an innocent bystander! SCREW YOU FLOW! *throws random objects***

**...**

**-.-;**

**Oh dear...**

**Luckily, next week, I have early release for two days, so I might type a bit, and we have a non-school day next Friday (Furlough), due to the huge budget cuts, and the following Monday is Memorial Day, so I believe you guys will get a nice, mass surprise then :D Two or three chapters, guaranteed!**

**So please, be patient, and I will have it out!.... eventually!**

**Ja ne!**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**


	6. Food Chaos

**:D Aced my CAHSEE! *dances* As promised, 'Fatherhood' is being updated! So sorry for the enormous wait! Last month of school means a lot of finals and projects due, students like me know what I'm talking about DX Either way, hope everyone likes!**

**xXx**

**Lol, has anyone noticed, Ace hasn't spoken yet? XD**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: What the heck does 'disclaimer' even mean? Just say you don't own it and move on with your lives! Geeze!**

**xXx**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

As one can imagine, when a child finds something to be greatly amusing it's hard to get them to just let it go and move on to the next shiny thing. Ace is a toddler, and as we've all already seen, a curious one, not to mention he's a D. carrier, that kind of thing comes naturally along in his genes.

Despite that, Crocus still didn't approve of the two year-old's 'taunting'.

"Will you stop giggling you little brat!" the ship's doctor practically exploded at the boy, who silenced immediately at the sudden scolding, a dead serious look on his adorable freckled face. The Oro Jackson grew quiet and Crocus found himself in an odd situation. Several of the crew members were lightly shaking their heads at disapproval, and even Roger and Rayleigh glanced at each other as is to say, 'rude, isn't he?'. He looked back down at the child who wasn't even stirring, azurite colored eyes staring at him, all signs of laughter gone from his face, leaving only sincerity behind. The doctor was suddenly reminded of the face the Pirate King made for a mere second when half of the crew accidentally fell overboard during one of their uselessly wild and constant parties near a winter island the year prior.

Crocus sweatdropped as another handful of the Jolly Roger pirates gave disapproving shakes of their heads. _'What the hell do they want me to do?'_ he urgently thought to himself as the boy's stare was beginning to make him nervous. Luckily, Ace was nice enough to break the ice.

...

In the most unceremonious way possible...

The child broke into a smile and pointed at Crocus' head once more, his laughter resuming as the older man gaped at him. Upon seeing Ace grow happy again, the rest of the crew couldn't help but break into smiles, soome snickering here and there. The ship's doctor scowled as he was once again made into the butt of the joke.

"That's it! I'm cutting it off!"

**xXx**

Rayleigh somehow managed to convince Crocus to let the hair thing go as the evening approached, startingly the doctor looked hurt, mumbling incoherent things like 'flower', 'hair', and 'brat'. Sure enough, that same 'brat' was currently being gushed over by the ship's cooks, who didn't have a chance to see the little guy when he was first brought earlier that day. The entire unit of chefs were cooing at how adorable he was, pinching his face and aweing at the freckles which dotted his cheeks. Ace didn't look too happy, but said absolutely nothing as several of the cooks offered the child treat after treat, spoiling him.

Or at least they tried to...

Who knows who put him there, but due to the cooks' current infatuation with him, Roger must have let him stay in the particularly large kitchen, for the boy was watching the cooks chop away at chunks of Sea-King meat to use in some sort of delicious recipe with great entertainment. Ace even managed to get on the counter with the help of a kicked-puppy look, and was currently standing as he curiously peeked a glance at the boiling pot of cooking stew one of them was currently preparing.

Let's call him 'Steve', shall we?

Now, 'Steve', upon seeing his Captain's little boy watching as he cooked one of the various dishes in his arsenal, merely smiled to himself and served a small amount out from the large stovetop, holding a half-filled bowl along with a stainless steel spoon. "Have a taste." he cheerily said, holding the broth-filled spoon out to the child. Ace blinked once at the offering hand and opened his mouth for the sample, when suddenly...

he fell face first into the bowl of hot stew instead, falling off the counter with a loud clatter and into Steve's arms.

Steve yelled, startled and horrified, as the other cooks ran over.

Let's call them 'James', 'John', and 'Jerry', shall we?

"What the hell happened?" Jerry yelled, seeing that Steve was in a panic as he held the two year-old's calm form. Just as Jerry spoke, quite a few of the Jolly Roger Pirates flew by the doorway, looks of panic also plastered on their faces. Upon seeing little Ace silent and in the cook's arms, they too went into a frenzy.

"What happened?" one of them yelled as another interjected. "What did you do to him?" the voice yelled as well, getting an irritated look from the agitated Steve, "HE FELL OFF OUT OF NOWHERE!" he yelled at the random pirate as Rayleigh poked his head out to see what the ruckus was all about. Suddenly, all the arguing ceased at hearing the laughter of the Dark King, all eyes landing on him. Everyone has seen him give out a chuckle or two, of course, but never loud crackles like this.

"Partner! Partner! Come look!" he managed to gasp out, finally being able to get the words out. Upon hearing the name Rayleigh uses for the Pirate King, as well as the heavy footsteps that coould only belong to him, everyone freaked. "Captain Roger's coming!" James randomly screamed, terrified of the possible consequences of not being careful with Ace. Sure enough, this triggered a chain reaction of screams and frenzy, so no one noticed exactly how close Roger was to the doorway.

The Pirate King took a glance inside the kitchen and promptly stared at the fenzy his crew triggered upon seeing little Ace knocked out.

Roger gave out a light sigh, uncharacteristic for his usually happy self.

...

He probably should have at least let them know that Ace had a heavy case of narcolepsy.

**xXx**

**AN: :D Narcolepsy finally strikes! Lol, Ace doesn't even wake up! :3 How cute!**

**Oh, question! Ace is eventually going to start getting diolouge. Now, everyone knows how Gol D. Roger is called Pirate King, Gold Roger, Captain, Partner, and on and on and on? Well, what about Ace? What will he call his father? Will he do it like every other kid and stick with 'Dad', or will he go with the cuter version children that age usually do? XD Include your vote with your review!**

**Review! Before Ace face-plants into that bowl in your hands! XD**


	7. I need to stop doing this

**...**

**I really need to stop doing these hiatuses and just get my lazy butt up and type**

**...**

**Sorry for the lateness, but I have four good reasons:**

**1) Next week is my last day of school, so I'm getting crammed with finals.**

**2) E3 (Electronics Entertainment Expo) is this week and a mere three blocks from my house, which is killing my sister because it's private and she's a hardcore gamer, so she's going to be watching it LIVE on the computer**

**3) I'm going to the 2010 Anime Expo in two weeks as Fem! Itachi, so I'm busy getting my costume pulled together.**

**4) Ole ole ole ole!**

**XD**

**It's the 2010 FIFA WORLD CUP, and if you guys don't know, I'm Mexican... Mexico made it to the World Cup and my entire school was obsessed the first day when my country played against South Africa to the point that my Algebra teacher put on the internet radio so that we know what's going on and a bet is going on between my entire chemistry class and our french-originated teacher XD The FIFA is a big deal to me, so the next several plays are going to be posted on my profile for any fans who wish to keep up to date.**

**So for right now, no updates due to a packed schedule D:**

**GAHHH! I'll try to super type, I promise! Until then!**

**Ja ne,**

**ArAnCaR_No_6**


	8. I'm Really Sorry

**Sorry for not updating like... at all! But it's for several very good reasons, some stupid, others serious... Here's the stupid:**

**1) I got shamelessly addicted to Durarara!... yeah, new fandom.**

**2) I have both artist and writers block, I swear, I can't come up with anything good!**

**xXx**

**Okay, now the good reasons:**

**1) My branch of school is getting shut down. This is my last school year as a Construction Academy student.**

**2) I'm very close to my A.P English Language and Composition test. Unless I want to take English 101 in college, I HAVE to pass.**

**3) I'm nearing my Senior year. I have to start thinking about what I want to do in life.**

**4) I lost my Pharmacy Clerk credential because the program was cancelled when I was half-way finished because my school does not have enough funds to keep it running.**

**4) Students all over the Los Angeles school district are being moved around to fit 2,000 kids into the new school being built (the reason my branch of school is being shut down, there isn't enough students to keep it running). I don't know where I am going; my mom wants me to transfer out for Senior year, but I'll miss the friends I made in Construction Academy...**

**xXx**

**As you can see, it's utter chaos. Parents are upset, students are livid, teachers are pissed, and the district doesn't give a damn, they're opening the new school come Fall. Right now, I can only type a few words before I remember of my current crappy situation, so forgive me for not updating.**

**It'll unfortunately last an unknown amount of time, probably until this mess is settled and I get used to the idea.**

**Ja Ne,**

**ArAnCaR-No-6**


	9. Rock the Boat!

**Don't pelt me yet.**

**Well, went nuts these last few months, because I got a bizzare obsession with Durarara!, and it practically absorbed MY LIFE THERE PEOPLE O.O (not that I minded XD) And going to AX 2011 didn't make it better, seeing as I met the English cast (and they were sweeee~t!) But anyway, other school season started again, I am attending the main campus now, and my stupid ass took four advanced placement classes. Four. Freaken English Lit., MicroEconomics, Government and Politics, and Calculus.**

**Yeah, Advanced Placement Calculus; I lost my mind.**

**AND I GOTS THE SAT TOO O3O**

**So~ it's tough, you get me? But luckily, den345 got me off my lazy butt, so yeah! Three cheers for den there!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: NOT. MINE. o3o**

**Yeah, I'm blank here XDD Oh and heads up, I SERIOUSLY FORGOT ONE PIECE TERMINOLOGY )8 WATCH OUT!**

**xXx**

The narcolepsy thing was, without a doubt, the freakiest thing the Jolly Rogers have ever seen. I mean, seriously, face planting on the random for some snoozes for the rest of your life? That was not normal.

But it wasn't like they had the guts to tell the captain, anyway.

He wasn't exactly a normal character himself, what with his twirly mustache there, monsieur.

Anyway...

Roger didn't really know what was up with Ace's random sleeping either, he never really bothered to question much during his constant trips back and forth between the multitude of land within the four seas and the tiny island of his child's birth in the South, but he dismissed the crew, gathered like women to hear the latest gossip, apologized to the clearly emotionally rattled and nerved cooks, and sent them on their way, the little one fully drooling in the deepest clutches of sleep in his arms, forehead tinted pink from the blow to the .

Seriously, the tall captain could have shook the child back and forth, and he was sure he would only get a sleepy babble in return. And that was just maybe.

Anyway...

The Jolly Roger Captain rehitched the child in his arms, intent on laying his son down for some rest before having to explain one of the new rules of the Oro (suddenly, there were so many since Ace's little two year-old self entered the scene). He made his way through the vacant hallways, twisting and turning in the wooden and furnished maze that was the Oro Jackson; And just as he pushed open the swinging door to his offices, turned the knob of his private quarters, walked close to the bed that stood out amongst the rest of the more vacant room, and pulled the multitude of sheets, blankets, and quilts used to shield against the sea's cold and surrounding temperatures back-

the ship rocked.

_'Ah crap!'_ was his only thought process as he quickly got a firmer hold on the sleeping little boy ('HOW DOES HE NOT WAKE UP?' he mentally wailed), who nearly slipped from his arms in the second he was going to put his down on the downy covers as he lurched forward due to the waves' impact on the ship. 'Okay, so I can't put him down', he thought to himself a few seconds after the water calmed and leveled his footing. Whatever, so he couldn't put him down, big dea-

...

HE COULDN'T PUT HIM DOWN?

_'Oh crap oh crap oh crap!'_ he mentally battered himself, cursing his thickheaded nature and refusal to take up Rouge's advice on the railed and closed up crib for him. Suddenly, her worries made complete and absolute sense:

His bed: in the middle of the room.

The room: constantly rocking due to the ship.

The ship: Shifting like crazy as a result from the thrashing waters.

The water:

...ALL OVER THE FREAKEN PLACE!

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!"

**xXx**

**I feel bad as to how short it is, but I wanted to stop keeping people waiting and get my juices flowing. I'm gonna start being active again on FF, so wait a little for the next chappie!**

**Thank you to those who remain faithful to the story~!**

**Iz is outties! Got AP MicroEconomics and AP Gov. tests tomorrow morning~!**

**-ArAnCaR_No_6**

**PS: The funnies are coming 8D**


End file.
